


I got you

by MarellyJeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarellyJeon/pseuds/MarellyJeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis freaks out when something happens to Niall during rehearsals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> SIGHS. I think this one of my earlier works. I can't describe it when it comes to Nouis. I.LOVE.IT.SO.MUCH.

All kinds of scenarios were running through his head. What if Paul overerestimated things, what if he didn’t catch Niall properly? 

What if Niall slips and lands on his bad knee?

" I TOLD YOU HE CAN’T DO IT, YOU DIDN’T LISTEN!" They just refused to listen.

Louis is in the midst of tearing out his perfectly coiffed hair ( perfectly coiffed by Niall an hour ago in THE DRESSING room) as he kept his eyes up where everyone was staring with their mouth open wide. Liam was already climbing up the emergency access to get near where the dangling platform was situated, Zayn followed closely behind. 

Louis was rooted to his spot, ready to run , to catch Niall should he lose his grip. The dangling platform was part of the props for their new show; each boy would sit on a specially made board and be dangled over the crowd of girls, an effort to bring each Boy nearer to fans. It’s like a giant swing where they sit on it and of course, there’s safety features and everything. 

He was against it, especially as he looked at the twin metal chain running down on each sides of the platform, wondering if it would snap and throw overboard anyone of them. 

Zayn was SWEATING bullets, he being the one terrified of heights, Liam and him took it like a pro, they were used to extreme sports and heights, after all and Niall was trembling slightly. He could see Niall stumbling when he climbed onto the platform, chewed on his lip when Paul STRAPPED on the belt for him and took a deep breath when the blond flashed a small smile. 

The platform swing smoothly over the empty ARENA of seats for the first few minutes and then it sung a little faster.  
Louis swore his heart stopped for a minute.

And then the swing just stopped mid-way, like the machinery that operated it malfunctioned , and left Niall dangling over the row of seats. Paul and the roadies scrambled to fix it.

" Niall, stay still!" He yelled from below, directly below him but at the height of two, three STAIRCASES. It isn’t that high but Louis is still worried about his boyfriend. 

" Babe, you allright?" Niall waved at him. 

" I’m alright. What’s taking Paul so long?" 

Just then, Paul walked by to stand beside Louis with a worried look on his face. 

" Takes some time for them to fix it, it doesn’t look too high, maybe he could jump from there?" Louis turned to him. Paul just shrugged.

" He could dangle himself from the platform, I think I could catch him if I stood on a TABLE. What do you say, Lou?"

Niall started yelling from above. " Lou, I think it isn’t that high, I could try. " 

Louis started to shake his head. 

" what? No. no, you’re not jumping from there. Stay until they fix this. " All kinds of scenarios were running through his head. 

What if Niall slips and lands on his bad knee? Someone was already pushing a TABLE forward and he watched as Niall unbuckled his safety belt, getting ready to lower himself off the platform. Harry was gripping his elbow tightly. 

" Lou, i can’t watch this. They had better catch him,-" Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence when the platform jerked upwards , catching Niall off balance and he SLIPPED over it.

" FUCK!" 

He heard Harry shouted beside him. He turned to see Liam and zayn running towards the emergency access where the machinery is situated. The platform was MOVING upwards, higher and higher and it stopped abruptly.

The platform was now tilted , swaying dangerously under the added weight of Niall hanging precariously from the side. 

Paul scrambled off the TABLE and ran into the same direction where Liam and Zayn had ran off. Shouts were heard where the machinery was being operated and then the platform STARTED MOVING again.  
" JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the the slight figure of Niall’s feet dangling mid air and to his relief, the platform moved closer and closer back to the ground. He caught the back of Niall’s knees when he was lowered close enough.

" Babe, let go, I got you. Let go." 

Eventually, Niall’s hands lose their grip but Louis’s hand didn’t lose their grip. He felt Harry helping him, his big hands gripped Niall’s waist until his feet touched the ground.  
Niall collapsed to the floor when Louis loosen his grip and he went down with blond.

" Shit. I’m never letting you go. Ever again." He whispered fervently into Niall’s cheek, closing his eyes against the tears of relief that burned the back of his eyes.

That night, they had a quiet night in and the next two days off, an apology from management to Niall and plus some choice words from Paul, Liam, Zayn and the loudest ones from him, he bundled Niall in one of Harry’s over sized trench coats and herded him towards the waiting van. Liam and Zayn got some food, Harry looked for some dvds to watch while Louis pushed Niall under the warm shower, wanting to WASH away the horrifying incident of watching Niall practically thrown into danger right in front of his eyes. 

" Lou, I’m fine. I was scared but you caught me and I’m here." 

Niall stared at him but Louis found that he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. 

He busied himself with drying the blond with a big fluffy towel, handed him a SWEAT PANTS and pulled him towards the living room where a movie was already playing.  
He cuddled Niall to his chest and ignored the pointed looks from Harry and Liam.

Finally, Zayn decided to break the silence.  
" Lou, are you alright?"

" Can anyone be alright after seeing their boyfriend being in danger because of the stupidity of some people?!" He snapped. 

" Geez, you didn’t have to get ugly. " Zayn muttered under his breath. Niall pushed himself away from Louis’s chest and pinched one of his nipples, making Louis yelp.

" I know I’m one of the stupid people, I should have listen to you. I’m sorry, Lou. Don’t talk like that to Zayn. " Niall said, as he pushed himself to a sitting position, suddenly looking small and unsure. 

" Not you, alright, Niall? Certainly not you. You have nothing to be sorry about, god damn it. You didn’t have to do that. Geez. " Niall glared at him. Harry suddenly switched off the TV . Louis rolled his eyes. 

" It’s management and Paul and the others, you know how I get when it comes to you. I go crazy." He said, pulling Niall close again. Harry smiled at him.

" Yes, Louis. I can imagine. Now, can we stop with the tension and get back to this movie? And this time around, we allow you to make out while we are in the same room. Just don’t get too carried away."

Louis threw a CUSHION into Harry’s direction and bent his head to catch Niall’s lips. 

" Sorry, Zayn." 

" Love you too, Lou. Even when you’re such a bitch sometimes. "

" Shut the fuck up." 

" You two cunts better shut the fuck up so that I can kiss Louis properly."


End file.
